1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid dispensers with particular reference to improvements in level control means for high viscosity liquid dispensers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In situations requiring the dispensing of a constant level of liquid, e.g. for use in dipping articles each requiring application of a controlled amount of an adhesive, lubricant, ink or other such material, the heretofore need for float operated mechanical and/or other electromechanical level sensing and maintaining devices lends complexity and costliness to the operation, not to mention its potential for malfunction particularly in dealings with liquids of high viscosity.
In view of the above, a principal object of this invention is to provide greater efficiency, reliability and economy in liquid dispensing operations. More specifically, there is the objective of providing improvement in liquid dispensing apparatus particularly, but not exclusively, designed to accommodate high viscosity compositions. The term "high viscosity" is herein intended to refer to a fluid that is highly resistant to internal flow.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.